All or Nothing
by GreenOnBlack
Summary: The afternoon prior to the Oujou game, the Devil Bats reach a mutual conclusion. They will put everything on the line. And when they say everything, they mean it.


**All or Nothing**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21_.

_Summary: The afternoon prior to the Oujou game, the Devil Bats reach a mutual conclusion. They will put everything on the line. And when they say everything, they mean _everything

* * *

When the shock of losing the ball to the combination of Shin and Sakuraba lessened, Monta got up from the muddy ground. Sena stayed crouched, his fists grinded into the muddy surface. 

A strange sense of tension saturated the aura that the two manifested.

"Sena…I don't want to die," Monta's eyes shadowed by his still damp hair.

"I don't want to either," Sena replied back, with an unusually solemn tone, his teeth gritted together. "Lets go."

"Ah."

Sakuraba, overhearing this odd and bizarre conversation between the two members of the rival team, raised his one of his brows and stood still for a moment to stare at their retreating backs before heading towards his team.

* * *

Mamori paused her camera recording for a second in contemplation before asking, "Suzuna-chan, do you remember yesterday afternoon when all the team members were gathered in the clubroom except for me? When I slid open the door, I got a sense that a sombre conversation was going on before I went in because they were all unsmiling when I saw their faces. I got the feeling that everyone abruptly stopped talking as soon as they were aware that I was nearby. You were with them, right? What's going on?" 

Suzuna, when she heard Mamori, immediately stood still, her face grave. "I'm not supposed to tell you this because I promised not to say anything to anyone, but I can't stand you not knowing. But if I tell you, please don't make a big commotion about this, or else everyone would feel pressured."

Mamori, eager to know what was being kept from her, nodded her head.

"Well…its just that…Arg! This is so difficult to say!" Suzuna, violently shook her head, her face fixed between a mixture of silent agony and frustration, "Ok. I'll just blurt it out. It'll be easier. The team all agreed that they were going to put everything at stake in this one game. They're planning to bet their lives at this, Mamori-neesan! They said that if they didn't win this game, they'd all commit seppuku!"

All Mamori could do, was turn her head towards the Devil Bat members on the field before focusing her look of shock at Sena, the boy she had been protecting since primary school.

* * *

Shin, who was walking back towards his team after the last play, was near the Deimon bench when the exchange between the manager and head cheerleader occurred. He only heard snatches of the dialogue when he was far away, "…sombre conversation…unsmiling…don't make…big commotion…" but as he approached closer and closer, he couldn't help but overhearing the last part, "They said that if they didn't win this game, they'd all commit seppuku!" 

He abruptly stood to a halt, his face fixed in complete surprise, before both his brows furrowed together. Shin slowly strode towards his destination again, but his mind was not into the game anymore.

'Suicide?! Deimon's team is going to wage their lives in this game? They can't be serious. But knowing the Devil Bat's captain, this is well within his range of genius insanity. What should I do?' An uncommon feeling of hysteria fell upon Shin as he was thinking about this; his helmet darkening his expression. 'If I let them win, Deimon will continue on, but that would mean that their commitment would be meaningless. They will know that I did not play my best. But if I don't let them gain victory, Deimon will end. Eyeshield 21, my rival. What do I do? Should I tell Takami?!'

* * *

"Oi, fucking-gaki! Tomorrow is the game against Oujou! We've already shown all our cards in the previous game against Shinryuuji, whereas Oujou still hasn't shown their Ballista. We don't have a single idea what it is, except that its a devastating formation which can totally demolish the former Oujou Golden Generation. So, all we have left is our fucking damn determination! Are you willing to give your all for tomorrow?!" 

Hiruma was not smiling his eat-shit smirk; his eyes strangely grave as he looked at each member in the eye. He filled the closed room with a strange intensity, his stare piercing each person deep within.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?!"

"Huuuh?!?"

Juumonji replied to the demon-captain's question with a serious expression on his scarred face, "Hiruma. We may used to be delinquents, but now we're serious and genuine football players. And because of that, we will always give everything into each game we play. There should be no doubt about that. We're willing to even give 120 percent into tomorrow's game against the Oujou monsters."

Sena, during Hiruma's impromptu yet effective speech, thought about Shin-san and his whole-hearted dedication towards the game. "I want to face Shin-san with the same passion. Because he holds me in such high regard, I must match his intensity on the field. I had promised him a long time ago that I would advance to the finals and beat him there (1), and even though this isn't the finals, this is close enough. As he acknowledges me as his greatest rival (2), I will do the same."

Sena's voice was filled with a sense of determinism that he rarely used unless he was speaking of the greatest linebacker.

The members of the team stared at him with astonishment, surprised that something so cool sounding came out of the tiny running back's mouth, before grinning.

Monta threw his arm around his best friend's shoulders and smiled, sticking his thumb up. "Go Sena! And I will defeat Sakuraba-san and take the title of the Greatest Catcher!"

The room filled itself with whoops and yells of affirmation.

Hiruma half-grinned before his face became grave again. In a subdued tone of voice, he began to speak again. The rest of the team quieted when they noticed his expression. They had never seen their frightening yet dependable captain look as such before.

"Since you fucking-idiots all agreed to give your all, then we shall put _everything_ on the line. And this time, when I say everything, I _mean_ everything," Hiruma paused at this part for a split-second before continuing, "We'll put our lives on the line."

Kurita stared at his friend, his eyes wide, before tentatively asking, "Ah, Hiruma? But don't we _always_ put our lives on the line whenever we play against a tough opponent? We constantly put all our efforts into the game, don't we?"

"Shut up, fucking Fatty. You don't understand, so I'll clarify. This time, when I say that we'll put our lives on the line, I literally mean our lives. If we win, we advance to the finals. But if we lose against Oujou, we will all commit seppuku."

A stunned silent permeated the air.

Suzuna broke the oppressing silence by crying out, "Hiru-ni! What are you saying?! You don't mean that, do you?! You aren't serious!"

Eyes glinting and his mouth tilted downwards, the only reply was, "When am I _not_ serious about football? I _never_ joke about it."

Eyes that met around the clubroom were filled with a mixture of emotions; surprise, astonishment, disbelief, resolve.

Musashi then calmly strode towards Hiruma and pulled his fisted hand back to punch the seated captain squarely in the face, knocking him off the chair; the chair clattering to the ground.

He took a deep shaky breath before speaking, "Hiruma, I know you mean well, but isn't this too much?" he stopped to reflect, before continuing again, "Actually, now that I think about it, it fits your character. I understand what you're saying. What you mean is that, even though we never stop giving our everything into each game, because we are now facing the strongest team Oujou, monsters dare I say, what we did previously will not work against them. In order to defeat the opponent this time, we are forced to put everything plus extra, isn't that right? Am I right?"

Hiruma raised his head from his seat on the ground and his flashing eyes met with Musashi's in confirmation.

"I see. Your plans always work, and you have never lied to me before. I will trust you. I place my life in your hands tomorrow, then."

Kurita, seeing one of his closest friends agree to the plan, spoke up. "Hiruma. I will trust you too. You have never been wrong and you are one of my best friends, and for that, I will follow your lead."

Komusubi was undecided when he heard Hiruma's proposition. But when he reflected back to when his father told him to follow his chosen master, he immediately raised his hand and shouted out, "Muuuu!"

Kuroki, Toganou and Juumonji, seeing their self-appointed 'enemy' agree with the unreasonable plan, looked at each other. Kuroki spoke out with a bored tone, "Oi. When we were delinquents, no one gave a damn about us; we were referred to the trash of society. When the audience first recognised us, we were happy. And for that feeling and the sense of worth, we'll do what you want, Hiruma.

Monta was trembling in the corner, his shoulders shaking and his eyes were squeezed shut. When he heard his team mates' words, he shot open his eyes and exclaimed, "To become the World's Greatest Catcher, I am willing to gamble everything-max, even my life! I've been doing this ever since I saw Honjou-san and I will continue to do so!"

Sena, with his eyes shining, replied to Hiruma's question a few seconds after Monta's proclamation, "I used to be everyone's gopher and was bullied daily. Then, I met Riku and he taught me how to run. I used to use it to be an even better gopher. But now that I have discovered American football, I will use my run for the game. And, as I said before, I will match Shin-san's intensity if not even more. Therefore, I will do what I can to achieve victory."

"Ah-ha-ha! I, the greatest American football, player shall give 150 percent to the game tomorrow!" Taki punctuated his statement with a body spin with his leg raised perpendicular to the ground. His expression then morphed from his usual silliness to a more intense air. "I have always wanted to play American football and was always rejected. But because you all have accepted me, I will use my flexible body to do all I can to achieve victory!"

Yukimitsu, throughout the speeches that his team members made, weighed the pros and cons to the situation. Then he thought of the life he had held before joining the team and the feeling of unworthiness he always held deep within himself. The pressure exerted onto him by his mother had always been overwhelming and it took all that he had just to please her. Then, he joined the team. His life had taken a whole new direction and for once, he felt joy. "I will also put my life on the line for tomorrow's match. You all can count on me!"

When Hiruma realised that all the members had agreed, his solemn gaze transformed into one of happiness before it morphed into one of fierce determination. "I hope you all comprehend what you're doing. Once tomorrow's game starts, there's no taking it back."

When no one changed their mind, a small and unusually gentle half-grin formed on his lips. "All right, fucking-gaki. This is it. Tomorrow will determine the rest of your lives. When you leave the clubhouse today, do what you want. Go party, get drunk, have sex, blackmail someone you fucking hate. Eat your favourite foods, tell someone you freakin' love them and all that sentimental bullshit. 'Cuz whatever happens tomorrow, you won't be have to regret making this decision." Nearing the end of his words, Hiruma's eat-shit-smirk grew back on his face and his slanted eyes glinted with its usual ferocity.

"The last thing I will tell you is to keep your fucking damn mouths shut. Especially near Anezaki, that damn-cream-puffs-eating-manager. We wouldn't want things to be complicated."

Monta and Sena looked at each other and the rest of the members of Deimon shuffled their feet indecisively before nodding their heads once in affirmation, their features twisted into soberness and the air hung heavy with ominous clouds.

They were risking everything and they were determined that no one would stop them. No one at all.

* * *

Shin, while getting ready for the next play, was still reflecting on what he had overheard. 

'Should I tell someone? No, if I do, everyone will just become confused and our whole team would fall apart. But what should _I _do? Do I let them win? Or do I play my best?'

Shin looked up from his gloves that he had been adjusted and turned his head to stare at Kobayakawa Sena, his self-appointed rival and somewhat friend. When he saw the retreating number of 21 on the back of that red and black uniform, he made up his mind.

Shin turned his body around and headed towards the huddle of white and blue uniforms, his mouth pressed against itself and his jaw muscles rolled when he clenched his teeth together.

'Eyeshield 21 is sending out his silent challenge at me. I cannot back away from this. Alright, Kobayakawa Sena. I accept your challenge.'

* * *

(1)-refer to chapter 108 pg17 

(2)-refer to chapter 219 pg18

_Hm. This idea of sink or swim occurred to me when I was reading chapter 230. When I saw Sena's focused expression on his face when he was batting away all opponents' tackles, and when I saw his desperation to get a touchdown, I felt this feeling inside me bubbling to the surface. Although the last page didn't follow what I had in mind, nevertheless, I felt that I just had to type this out._

_So please, after you read this, do review and tell me what you think about it. If there are any errors please inform me so that I may change them. Thank you for reading this!_


End file.
